


This Ain't A Scene

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art prompt for the Inception Reverse Bang challenge.  In short, Artists submit works and they are chosen by authors who use the art as a prompt to inspire them to write!  It's awesome fun working with the authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Scene

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/3v6nk3bie2n1933/ae_arms_race.jpg)

Fanmix  


[The Lies I Weave]() from [kansouame]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/nwhfakp9lkv51q5/TheLiesIWeaveFanmixphoto_zps3e8eaa5b.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I was very lucky to have the lovely immoral_crow choose my art and write this KICK ASS story. 
> 
> I was so inspired from her story that this fanmix was created and I am sharing that here as well. 
> 
> Please read the wonderful story [THE LIES I WEAVE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/982432)
> 
> And then I was blessed yet again with a second claim by ilokheimsins who wrote another great story [SEA OF SAND](http://ilokheimsins.livejournal.com/730.html)
> 
> Please stop by and read and give both these amazing writers some love!!


End file.
